


Caught In The Act

by ubicaritas (Janet)



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Gen, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet/pseuds/ubicaritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were oh-so-close to getting away!  The best-laid plans of the detectives are almost foiled by their intrepid boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written many many moons ago as a challenge response; the challenge phrase is **bold** when it appears in the text. _\- ubicaritas_

"Hey, bruddah, you almost done? Our _wahines_ are expecting to be picked up in less than an hour!" The large Hawaiian standing in the doorway of his colleague's cubicle spoke quietly as he glanced anxiously towards the closed door of their boss's office.

"Nearly finished," the curly-haired detective answered as he rose from his seat, hurriedly scribbling his name to the bottom of each report. "Are you sure Steve is still busy with the Governor?"

"I know he had Jenny clear his schedule for the whole afternoon! Said something about annual expenditure reports and inter-governmental committees..." Kono stumbled slightly over the words, shaking his head in dismay. "Sure am glad I don't have to deal with all that stuff!"

Danny grinned, dropped his pen and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair, shrugging into it as he headed towards his friend. "That should keep him so busy, we can make our escape before he finds us some more paperwork to do.” He clapped the big man on the shoulder. “Let’s get out of here, bruddah!"

Kono shuddered visibly at the thought; as far as he was concerned there was already too much paperwork! Spinning on his heel, he made his way to the office's outer door, anxious to make his escape as quickly as possible.

Danny followed closely in his wake, trying unsuccessfully to shake the feeling that he was about to play hooky.He was just a few steps from the door when he was stopped dead in his tracks. **The detective froze as he heard the soft, distinctive** _ **click**_ **from somewhere close behind him.** Swallowing hard, he grabbed the arm of his fellow conspirator before they both slowly turned around.

"Going somewhere?" Steve asked, eyeing his two guilty-looking detectives. He slowly and deliberately pressed the top of the pen he held in his hand, a small smile flickering across his lips as the click sounded again.

Danny and Kono exchanged a look of sheer unadulterated terror. "Steve!" The young second in command heard the edge of panic in his voice, and swallowed hard before continuing. "We, uh, I didn't know you were here! You were supposed to be out of the office all afternoon..." As soon as the words left his mouth Danny wanted to call them back, but it was too late. The damage was already done.

"Hmm, is that so? All afternoon, are you sure?" McGarrett asked as he pressed the top of the pen and made it click again in the silent office, clearly enjoying his detectives' obvious discomfort. "Well, as you can see, I'm back in the office.” The lead detective paused. “But that still doesn't answer my question."

"What question is that, boss?" Kono asked, trying to look inconspicuous behind the smaller detective.

"The one where I asked you where you were both going," Steve answered calmly.

"Well, Steve, I got a call from, ah... from..." Danny desperately cast around in his memory for a name linked with a current case. "From Jason Wilmont down at Kessler's Jewellers. You remember, the robbery there last week?" Not giving Steve a chance to answer, the young detective rushed on. "Anyhow, Wilmont said he had some new information for me about the merchandise that was stolen, so I grabbed Kono and we were just on our way..."

Kono was already nodding vigorously in agreement. "That's right, boss," he chimed in, eager to assist Danny in his efforts.

Steve eyed both detectives closely as he clicked the top of his pen once more, then he finally nodded. "Wilmont, right?" he asked.

"New information." Danny forced a small smile as he felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and see him," Steve said, surreptitiously glancing down at his watch. He fixed them both with a stern look as he added, "or else you are both going to be late picking up your dates for the party!"

Releasing the breath that he had not even realized he was holding, Danny grinned in relief. "Mahalo, Steve!" he managed to say before he turned and pushed Kono out of the door.

Left behind in the office, Steve watched with amusement as Kono and Danny almost fell over each other in their haste to depart. His broadening grin became a full-out chuckle that followed the disappearing detectives as they clattered down the stairs of the Palace. Shaking his head, the head of Five-O walked back into his office to finish his own paperwork.

**Pau**

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
